


you, like this, like me

by rebsrebsrebsrebs



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Insults, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Male MC, Named MC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Sub Leviathan, Tongue Piercings, but consensual slut shaming, degradation kink, i woke up in a daze yesterday and needed to write this desperately, if u wanna see levi cry while he gets jacked off this is ur fic, post sex naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsrebsrebsrebs/pseuds/rebsrebsrebsrebs
Summary: "And I'm the one who has to take care of you,again. Because you'reinsufferablewhen you're like this."Like thishe says. Levi's shoulders shake as his mind fills in that blank. Like this -- aroused, filthy, pathetic, needy. His hips buck forward with a whine and without thought. Emil clicks his tongue."I haven't even gotten your pants off and you're trying to fuck my hand." Emil squeezes Leviathan's hardening cock harshly, both pleasure and punishment. "You're so desperate it's sickening."
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	you, like this, like me

"Ugh, again?"

The disgust in Emil's tone is playful, but he's practiced enough in disdain that it sounds real. He palms at Leviathan's growing erection through his sweatpants, tongue quickly wetting his lips. "This is the third time you've gotten hard for me today. You really are a slut, aren't you?"

Above him, laid back on the bed, Leviathan whines as the hot grip of shame takes him by the throat, making him whine and choke on the sounds. His hands grip into the sheets at his sides.

No matter that it was his teasing that had gotten Levi hard - that had been the case all day. But watching the demon writhe under the sting of degradation and insults was intoxicating. Emil's ego swells as Leviathan bites his lower lip. With an exaggerated sigh, Emil settles himself between his boyfriend's legs.

"And I'm the one who has to take care of you,  _ again _ . Because you're _ insufferable _ when you're like this."

_ Like this _ he says. Levi's shoulders shake as his mind fills in that blank. Like this -- aroused, filthy, pathetic, needy. His hips buck forward with a whine and without thought. Emil clicks his tongue.

"I haven't even gotten your pants off and you're trying to fuck my hand." Emil squeezes Leviathan's hardening cock harshly, both pleasure and punishment. "You're so desperate it's sickening." The high-pitched moan that fills the room coats his tongue in sugar, makes him want to taste the arousal not inches from his face. "I kind of want to suck you off, but I don't think you deserve it, you filthy, good-for-nothing pervert."

To drive his point home, Emil nuzzles against the tent in Levi's pants. The demon makes such sweet sounds that he's almost tempted to be nice to him.

Almost.

"Ah, please! I want it!". Levi is restless, fists clenching and unclenching, surely tearing the bedsheets under his nails. He bites his lip again, trying and failing to contain himself. Emil rolls his eyes to the distant heavens.

"Be more specific. If I'm going to bother obliging you, I need to know exactly how I'm going to debase myself. I have a reputation to maintain after all."

“Your mouth!” Levi begs so prettily when he’s desperate, he blushes all the way down to his clavicle and then some. He wants so badly to pull Emil towards him, to get him as close as he wants, but his instruction from earlier that morning still stands. He will take whatever Emil gives him, follow every order, take the harsh words and get his orgasms in repayment. The only thing that would stop him was calling his colors. 

“I want you to - to use your mouth on me! I’ll cum down your throat like a good pet, just like you like, just for you! Please!”

“Tch. I don’t think so.” The begging words are effective, more than Emil wants to admit for the sake of the scene. He hides the roll of his hips against the mattress, immeasurably pleased with what he’s seeing. Levi is doing wonderfully, keeping his hands by his side, not covering his mouth or his face. He is gorgeous when he’s unable to hide.

Emil takes note of the thoughts and makes sure to include them in his pep talk after. His boyfriend deserves to know how beautiful he is.

Not right now, though.

“You tried, I guess, but you still don’t deserve my mouth. You can waste your cum on my hands instead.”

Levi whimpers as his cock is freed. The air is hot enough from his blushing body that he barely registers the temperature difference - that is, until Emil wraps his fingers around the hard length of him. The metal of his rings is warmer than Levi expects. He brushes his thumb over the head of Levi’s arousal, collecting the precum that has already collected there and smearing it down, lubricating Leviathan with himself. 

“Where do you get off, calling yourself a  _ good pet _ , huh? Have you earned that?” He sticks his tongue out, the pink muscle studded with silver and hovering centimeters from Levi’s engorged cock. Leviathan pants and tries to fuck into the fingers surrounding him, desperate for even more touch from his beloved human.

“I have! I’ve been good all day!”

“Have you?” He squeezes Levi’s dick a little tighter at the base, ruining some of the building pleasure. “Last I checked you stained one of my shirts with your cum and drooled into my hair while you were high off me fucking you. Does that sound  _ good _ to you?”

“I - hah, ngh!” Emil resumes his motions, twisting his wrist for maximum effect while Leviathan keens. “I cleaned it all up for you!”

"Hm. So I recall." His strokes are lazy, leisurely, playing as if he’s not committed to Levi's pleasure. "You're not even ashamed, are you? You look like you're actually enjoying this."

"Yes! I am!"

Emil has to resist cooing praise at him. He picks up the pace, eyes fixated on the leaking tip as it comes in and out of view beneath his fingers.

“Keep talking, pervert. Let me know how good I make you feel. If you do well I’ll let you cum in my mouth.”

It takes nothing more to have Leviathan wide-eyed and begging.

“You make me feel so good! I can’t - can’t stop shaking--” Levi’s words are not empty; as he’s described, his thighs are trembling on either side of Emil’s shoulders. “Because of how good you’re making me feel, despite my being d-disgusting.

“I’m so _ filthy _ ,” he continues after a harsh gasp, “and you’ve let me cum twice today already, even though I don’t deserve it! You’re so - ah! -  _ merciful _ , letting someone so weak and needy like me cum by your hand!”

Good, good, Emil thinks, rewarding his begging by increasing the pressure on Levi’s cock, thumb teasing under the head. The demon takes his reward with a strained cry. 

“Ah! Thank you!”

Leviathan’s voice trembles, vocal cords tightening as tears threaten his eyes. Emil notices immediately and stills his hand on his partner’s erection, removing most of the sensation to get him in a clearer head.

“Yellow. You okay up there, Levi? It sounds like you’re going to cry.” Emil speaks in a quiet, gentle voice, all the teasing venom gone for the sake of checking in. Levi stills in turn, his clenched teeth slowly relaxing in his mouth at the sound of his lover’s careful tone. “I know we didn’t talk about doing that today. Do you want to keep going?” Leviathan nods, but the human isn’t satisfied. 

“Say it for me please, sweetheart. Yes or no.” 

The demon takes a moment to catch his breath before responding. “Yes. It’s good - I wanna cry. Keep going. Green.” He smiles down at his love, confirming his approval.

“Alright. Green.” Emil’s kind smile shifts back in tone, returning to the harsh and judgmental persona, and his hand resumes its previous rhythm.

“What are you waiting for? Keep going. Beg for my mouth.”

Leviathan licks his lips, the sudden change of pace affecting him all the more for having stopped. Tears fall hot and fast down his cheeks. “Please let me cum in your mouth! I’ll say anything, do anything! Whatever you want, I’ll become even more filthy for you - Emil, please! I’m gonna--!  _ Please! _ ”

“Fine.”

Emil slots his tongue stud beneath the curved ridge at the head of Levi’s cock, lips closing over the head, and pumps faster with his hand, bringing Levi ever closer to that edge as more, even more tears hit the pillow beneath his head.

“E-Emil! You feel so - ah!” The heat of his human’s mouth overwhelms him and Levi goes still, hips locked in a final upward thrust as his orgasm wracks his tensed body. His eyes stay wide open, bleary with tears, and his gaze locks with Emil’s lidded stare with one eye twitching in his faux disgust. Emil drinks him down, catching every bit in his mouth and not wasting a single drop. The taste of musk on his tongue sends a shiver down him; he’s hard underneath his yoga pants, but he can take care of himself later. Taking care of Levi comes first. 

When Leviathan gives out, his body goes limp on the bed and his softening length is released from Emil’s mouth. The human crawls up and pulls his lover against his chest.

“That’s my good boyfriend. You did so well.” Emil soothes against his earlier words and showers him in praise, providing what must be at least three compliments for each degradation. “Come here, let me love you.” Leviathan hides his crying face in his boyfriend’s chest while he smooths his fingers over Levi’s blue locks of hair. The demon takes comfort in the steady beat of his human’s heart.

The minutes pass with sweet whispered words and gentle kisses, with fingers intertwined, with gentle smiles. When Levi’s tears dry, he looks up at Emil. The red is already fading from his cheeks.

“Thanks for checking in. I did need a little grounding.”

“Was it too much?”

“Yeah, but not in a bad way.” Leviathan sniffles and snuggles back down. “I do like it when you make me cry.”

“I know, but it  _ is _ on the ‘sometimes’ list.”

“I might reconsider that… After a nap. I don’t have much left in me to take care of you right now…” Despite all their negotiations, Leviathan is still nervous about not always being able to reciprocate, and like every time before, Emil comforts him.

“Hey, you don’t have to. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Very sure. I love you.”

Leviathan smiles, and love radiates through Emil’s chest.”

“I love you too!”

He kisses the top of Levi’s head. They partake of each other in silence for a while longer, until Levi feels his eyelid start to get heavy. Emil’s arousal fades slowly into beloved warmth. 

The last thing he does before drifting to sleep is mutter more quiet words of love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my self-indulgent smut! i love levi and i just wanna make him cry and then kiss away his tears. he's a good boy.
> 
> more fics, wip commentary, and more about emil on my obey me sideblog on tumblr @rebsrebsrebsrebs
> 
> kudos and comments are life <3


End file.
